1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire escape descender, and more particularly, to a fire escape descender capable of controlling the descending speed in escaping from the burning building.
2. Background of the Related Art
There have been many proposals for the braking system used in fire escape, Most of them employ an epicyclic gear whereby the rotation of the brake drum is stepped up so as to obtain a large friction between the brake shoe and the drum, thereby securing an adequate speed at which the escapers safely go down to the ground from the burning building. A typical example of the known device is disclosed in Japanese Publication No. 55(1980)-54512. Another is disclosed in Japanese Kokai (unexamined) No. 51(1976)-2100. However, under these known devices it is impossible to control the descending speed manually by the escapers.